


Swan Song

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, swan lake AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: It is said that Swans sing before they die. Mourning to death the object of their love until their heart passes to the other side with him...





	Swan Song

Taking revenge is always a slow burning and voracious process. This madness makes you do things that you never think you could do. That was his life now. Avenge the Dark One. His heart had been filled with emptiness. Sometimes, he used to focus on his heartbeat making sure his heart was still puncturing. Life is all about beating moments that he did not live. All he did was to survive. Survive the raving waves that were coming for him. He was in a voyage to the nearest realm trying to find the weapon to kill his object of hate. His ship seemed like a dark bullet in a blanc paint. The storm along with the sea trying to devour the planks of wood that he stood on. No matter his formidable naval skills he seemed to succumb to the nature of this catastrophe. He tried to navigate himself and his crew to the nearest walking land but it was pointless. Everything was so dark. His clothes wet, his hair messed and his eyes reflecting the blue sea.

Not very far from them, the land they so longed to set foot on stood by. The earthly ground mixing with mud, the cold air breezing through the beautiful petals of the roses and between all up to the hill a lake was set. This place contained life. A swan swimming on the freezing waters. It was magnificent. Its fur was white as snow, it's marvelous wings opening gently as they were helping the creature reach out…for the shore. And as the swan arrived at the edge of the lake, magic surrounded it. Its wings disappeared, it's form grew bigger and its soft feathers entwined to ensemble a mesmerizing white…gown. The creature rose from the water. It was girl. Her skin matching the color of her gown, her golden curls were falling like stardust up until her waist. Her hazel eyes shining like glass and her lips were pure red as the petals of the roses nearby. She was barefoot. Her tiptoes feeling the wet ground, she stared at the lighting sky. A tear fell from her face. She couldn't remember the last time she felt the nature surrounding her human body. Her life was caged and doomed to be ending with the curse she was casted as a child. She never had enough time to escape and live the life her loving mother used to read her when she was a baby, when a wizard cursed her with a miserable life. Swans were lot alike humans. They could survive a sort period of the endless time, they loved to the fullest, hated to the fullest. Sometimes, love could destroy them. If the one they loved the most faced death, their hearts would perish and they would die of a broken heart. All she could do was thinking. Alone in this piece of earth she could do nothing else but that. All these thoughts maddening her mind she wept and took the skirt of her gown in her hands to run. Run to the hungry waves. If this was the life she was going to live, then she didn't want it. No matter how she had tried in the past to remove the invisible chains of her curse she couldn't find peace. Death was the only solution to her solace. As she ran, she was walking through the waves, entering the…chaos. As she was deepening inside the sea, she found herself battling with the waves. She did everything to swim deeper and deeper to remove every thought that tortured her since she was cursed. She barely breathed as she found herself reaching towards his ship. A lighting stroke next to her. She screamed as she was swallowing loads of water when she was noticed by his crew.

"Captain." His lieutenant reached him as he was trying to keep steady the steering wheel.

"There is a girl in the sea." He said. His blue eyes got wider and took a look from his scope. Then he saw her being unconscious on the sea. Fear spread through his body.

"Mr Smee, please hold this." He said and took off his leather coat.

"Captain, what are you doing?" But before his lieutenant could spell this sentence he was in water. Maybe it was instant bravery or simple humanity but something told him to save her. He swam as fast as he could to reach her body. This could all be a missing time to save his crew and saving a dead body but the slightest chance of her living determinated him to continue. Suddenly, he arrived were she laid and took her in his arms. After fighting with the waves he managed to save both of them. He rested her on the deck as she was still unconscious. She was pale but he could still distinguish her beauty. Was she a nymph, a mermaid or a godness? She seemed to him so. When the lighting momentarily stopped he commanded his crew to step aside and focus on saving the ship. He did all the first aids he could do but she would still be unmoved. Then, he looked at her lips to give her the kiss of life. They had the color of cherries matching perfectly with her white skin. God, she was so beautiful. Aphrodite herself would be jealous of her. When his lips touched her, he tried to give her breath, hoping that this war was worth fighting. He stepped aside as she started to cough, pouring loads of water off her mouth. He sighed. She took a moment and opened her eyes to face her savior. In that moment, she couldn't hear the sky screaming neither she could feel the earth moving. When their faces met they were both in awe. Her fragile heart started beating so fast that it could easily…break. He was so handsome. She found herself unable to breath or even move. His eyes were pinned on her. He was definitely someone worth not drowning for.


End file.
